Un rato de baile sobre hielo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Es la primera cita de Elsa, y se esmera en preparar todo para estar con la princesa Ami, la chica de la que perdidamente se enamoró. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** A raíz de una petición, hago este intento de crossover con la esperanza de que no quede demasiado mal. A ver qué opinan ustedes respecto a ello.

 **Un rato de baile sobre hielo**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Elsa se había hecho presente en el club más exclusivo de todo el reino, y también había preparado todo para convertir la sala de baile en una pista de hielo, todo con el propósito de recibir a esa persona especial a quien había invitado apenas el día anterior, en una de tantas reuniones que había tenido con persona importantes. Pero esa no era una reunión cualquiera, porque aquella no era una persona cualquiera.

Finalmente llega la persona que había estado esperando. Se trataba de la princesa Ami Mizuno, heredera al trono del reino mercuriano. La princesa Ami estaba vistiendo de color azul celeste con motivos todavía más claros, y en su cabeza llevaba una tiara plateada adornada con diamantes de varias tonalidades de azul, las cuales brillaban ante la luz del club y resaltaban la belleza de aquella chica de cabello también azul. Elsa estaba embelesada con lo que veía. Estaba segura de no haber visto antes semejante belleza.

─ Lamento muchísimo la tardanza ─ dice la princesa Ami haciendo una leve reverencia.

─ No hace que te disculpes ─ responde Elsa con cordialidad ─. Mi reloj apenas me dice que esta es la hora pautada para nuestro encuentro. En ese caso, resulto ser yo quien ha llegado muy temprano.

Ambas chicas ríen brevemente antes de pasar a tomar algo en el bar del club para tomar unos cocteles de entrada para la cita que estaban teniendo.

La princesa Ami y la reina Elsa se habían conocido algún tiempo atrás, poco después de los sucesos del invierno eterno. Ami Mizuno se había llegado ofreciendo su ayuda en la reconstrucción de toda parte del reino que hubiera sido negativamente afectada por las heladas, y ese primer contacto que ambas tuvieron representó un enamoramiento instantáneo. Era como si cupido hubiera estado allí mismo y se hubiera encaprichado al verlas a ambas cuando estaban por presentarse por primera vez.

Para Elsa, la llegada de Ami había sido como un sueño hecho realidad y una salvación a la vez, pues sería un tanto vergonzoso, como la reina titular de Arendelle, ver cómo su hermana menor estaba prometida mucho antes que ella siquiera pudiera salir con alguien. No podía olvidar cuando Anna le daba la lata durante un rato sobre lo que era tener una pareja, pero al menos no era tan estresante como cuando le había dicho de golpe que se iba a casar con el príncipe Hans. Al menos Kristoff ya tenía algún tiempo conociéndose con Anna.

─ ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo, Ami? ─ dice Elsa.

─ Sí. En mi reino suele haber hielo y nieve la mayor parte del año, y todos los que estamos ahí hemos sabido vivir con ello, e incluso yo suelo patinar y esquiar de vez en cuando ─ responde Ami muy sonriente.

Eso significaba para Elsa que podría ir al grano con Ami. Ambas van a patinar, demostrándose mutuamente sus habilidades. Elsa veía que Ami no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que sabía patinar, pues aquella princesa extranjera era realmente habilidosa y grácil en sus movimientos, dominio y pose. A Elsa le fascinaba verla. Era de preguntarse cómo no enamorarse de tal belleza azul. Era un poco decepcionante no haber visto que delante de Ami hubiese una fila de pretendientes, aunque igual así Elsa tendría la oportunidad de tomar la delantera. Sí, estaba decidida a que Ami sería para ella, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Ambas nobles se toman de la mano y empiezan con un vals sobre hielo que sin duda hubiese sido un espectáculo de contar con público, pero eso a ambas no les importaba. Sólo tenían su atención fijada en lo que hacían, en lo bien que encajaban al juntar sus cuerpos en aquel baile, en lo hermosos que podían ser los ojos de la otra vistos desde cerca. Elsa deseaba besarla, de verdad deseaba hacerlo, aunque le daba algo de corte por pensar en que quizá a Ami no le podría gustar, o que le saldría mal el intento y acabaría arruinando todo. Pero también pensaba e que oportunidades como esa no iba a tenerlas muy seguido, después de todo, su enamorada era una princesa de un reino apartado, y cada viaje de un reino a otro tomaba tiempo.

La música de fondo poco a poco iba adquiriendo un tono romántico, y Ami posaba su rostro sobre el hombro de Elsa, la cual sentía que se derretía ante tal acción. No podía ser más perfecto un momento tan simple, una acción tan simple, una situación tan simple… Elsa no pudo evitar posar también su cara sobre el espacio libre en el hombro de Ami, y así respirar su dulce aroma todo el tiempo que le fuese posible, y lo disfrutaba, hasta el último segundo que aquello fuese a durar, aunque deseaba que ese momento no llegara jamás a su fin.

Desafortunadamente sí terminó la música, y las dos tuvieron, a causa del cansancio, que tomar asiento nuevamente en el bar. Pese a todo, estaban bastante complacidas con el baile. La velada iba bastante bien enrumbada. Elsa sentía que los zapatos la estaban matando, pero como se trataban de zapatos de hielo, bastante con simplemente usar su magia para hacer sentir más cómodos sus pies, tanto ergonomizando los zapatos como enfriando un poco para aliviar el dolor. Ami en cambio se veía bastante bien después de todo el rato de baile, y hasta reía divertida viendo a Elsa quejándose. Su risa era más que suficiente para que Elsa se olvidara de pronto del dolor y de cualquier otra molestia, y en lugar de eso sólo podía haber cariño y amor. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistir el impulso por besarla y hacer cuanto le instruyese su imaginación, pero entonces siente que Ami actúa y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla. No era como se hubiera esperado, pero era más que suficiente para elevarla a las nubes.

─ Gracias por invitarme a tener este momento tan especial, Elsa ─ dice la princesa Ami con un pronunciado rubor en su rostro ─. En serio que lo he disfrutado, y ojalá tengamos muchos más momentos así.

─ No hace falta que me lo agradezcas ─ dice Elsa con voz pausada y algo distraída ─. Para mí ha sido un placer estar aquí contigo, y… y…

Elsa no se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, pero de pronto ambas acercan sus rostros hasta que pudieron unir sus labios. Por la forma en que la princesa Ami le abrazaba, Elsa notó que ella también deseaba hacer esto. Las dos se unen en un abrazo que duraría todo el tiempo que durase el beso, y nuevamente Elsa rogaba que el instante no fuera a terminar jamás. Los labios de Ami eran cálidos y suaves, realmente jugosos. El saber que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos hacia que Elsa se sintiera mucho más feliz de lo que había sido jamás en la vida, y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera demostrar esa incontenible felicidad.

Elsa sabía que este tipo de sucesos no tenía precedente alguno en Arendelle, y que posiblemente muchos en el reino reprochasen la actitud que estaba teniendo respecto a ello, pero eran sus sentimientos, y sin duda iba a seguir adelante con ellos.

─ Eres la persona más especial que he conocido ─ dice la princesa Ami con algo de pena ─. Estoy realmente agradecida por haberte conocido y… espero que podamos seguir así por siempre.

─ Y por mucho más tiempo si quieres, Ami ─ dice Elsa antes de dejarse llevar y volver a besar a Ami con fervor total.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de dar por concluida aquella cita, pues no era muy tarde todavía, y además ambas tenían en mente muchas cosas que podrían hacer. Comieron del menú más selecto del club, disfrutaron del cielo estrellado y de la lluvia de estrellas que se produjo justo a mitad de ello. Era realmente maravilloso ver todo aquello, y Ami parecía un ángel con sus ojos brillantes de alegría al ver tal espectáculo. Pero acabaría haciéndose tarde, y ambas nobles se dirigieron al castillo para poder dormir. Ambas estaban agotadas y se habían divertido bastante, pero aquello tenía que tocar fin, para desagrado de la reina.

─ No te preocupes, reina Elsa ─ dice Ami cuando Elsa suspira con resignación ─. Ya tendremos más momentos como este. El hecho es que ahora sabemos los sentimientos que tenemos en común, y que de ahora en adelante podemos estar juntas, demostrando esos sentimientos.

─ Sí, tienes mucha razón, Ami.

Ambas se toman de la mano y se dirigen caminando hasta la habitación de Elsa. Aún había una cosa más que podrían hacer antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, y no estaban dispuestas a perder ni un segundo de ese tiempo que les quedaba. Ese amor desbordado no las iba a dejar en paz todavía.

 **Fin**

* * *

Esto es lo que tengo, que ojalá no me haya quedado malo. Me despido por el momento, aún con la esperanza de tener internet para así volver a darle regularidad a mis publicaciones.

Hasta otra


End file.
